caves of doom (chaper 1)
by iluvderpyhooves
Summary: the cutiemark crusaders and friends go on an adventure to the caves of doom to fine the crying golden filly


babs: do you guys think well be able to go on cool adventures like daring do?

pipsqueack: totally! i mean who wouldent want to?

sweetie belle: i wish i could but rarity wouldent let me she would be like OH DEAR CELESTIA DONT DO IT SWEETIE BELLE DONT!

star breaker: your sister is such a wuss

babs seed: ikr? shes like that four everything!

scootaloo: totally baby HOO!

(school bell rings)

cherrliee: alright my little ponies time to come back in

orion comet: (groans) we never get a break not even for a minute!

blueflare: dont push your luck bacon hair

orion comet: DONT CALL ME BACON HAIR BLUE CHEESE!

blue flare: IS THAT A CHALLENGE

(they start arm wrestling like derpy and the mayor)

olie: WILL YOU TOO STOP FIGHTING WHAT GOOD IS THAT GONNA DO?

cheerliee: what in the world is going on?

olie: ! blue flare and orion are fighting and calling eatch other names!

cheerliee: blue flare orion comet principles office now!

flare and orion: but mrs. cherrliee!

cherrliee: NOW!

(flare and orion stomp to the principles office angrely)

( flare and orion come back from the principles office after the long talk)

(after that applebloom finds a note in her desk that says: meet me behind the school jim after school yours truely : unknown)

applebloom: what the hay?

aurora: hey applebloom whatchu reading?

applebloom: idk just sum note i found in ma desk

aurora: whats it say?

applebloom: all it says is: meet me behind the school jim after school yours truely : unknown

aurora: what if its a trap?

applebloom: it could be...

aurora: or maybe its a-

cherrliee: applebloom aurora! are you passing notes?

applebloom and aurora: no mrs. cherrliee

cherrliee: (grabs paper out of appleblooms hoof) well then whats this?

applebloom: um... were...discussing...our...homework?

cherrliee: (mad face) well thats...

applebloom and aurora: (scared faces)

cherrliee: good to hear! (happy face)

applebloom and aurora: few!

(so the cmc and friends finish school for the day and applebloom and her friends go behind the school jim)

(there walking)

bubble gum: are you sure this is safe applebloom?

applebloom: i hope so

star breaker: i dont think its safe this sounds like a drug dealer cuz it sounds like there selling puff the magic dragon!

unknow: psst!

cmc and friends:huh?

gina strawberrys : who said that?

unknow:over here!

babs seed: over where?

unknown: walk to the next wall!

(the cmc and friends walk to the next wall)

unknown: iv been exspecting you guys

shooter star: exspecting us for what?

unknown: i hear you guys wanna go on adventurs like daring do huh?

princess skyla: how the hay did you know that?

unknown: becuz iv watched you guys

pipsqueak: even when wh were in the bathroom?!

cmc and friends:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

unknown:SHHHHHHHHH!

unknown; no! that would-no! who even dose that?

dark red: what ever just tell us about the daring do thing!

unknown: well thank you guys for just shutting up!

cmc and friends: JUST TELL US!

unknown: ok ok! take this map it will guide you through your quest

(applebloom takes the map and opens it)

cmc and friends: OOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHWOOOOWWOOO OOOOAH

scootaloo: hang on sugar pie this map tells us to go from ponyville to dragonia!

unknown: exactly thats where the caves of doom are

princess gumdrop: caves of doom?

unknown: yes once you make it to the cave you must find the crying golden filly hidden in the caves but watch out for ghost if you will die

aurora: sounds like a video game to me

blue flare: im really good at video games! we can totally get throught this thing thanks to me and i can finally i can impress scootalo-

cmc and friends: (weird looks on there faces)

blue flare: hehehe sorry (blushes and embarrassed face)

orion comet: im already dating her! so you cant have her!

blue flare: so what? she will be mine some day!

unknown: iv got to go i have a tuna casarole in the oven (POOOF hes gone)

sweetie belle: ew tuna casarole!

babs seed: i think its good

sweetie belle: but its all ushy and gushy and-

applebloom WILL YALL TO FORGET THE TUNA CASAROLE!

applebloom: come on cutie mark crusaders and friends! we got a adventure to do!

applebloom: anyway see yall tomarow!

cmc and friends: bye (they all walk home)

applejack: applebloom where wher ya? i was just gonna look for ya!

applebloom: oh sorry applejack i was doing a (yawns) big project for school

applejack: oh whats it about?

applebloom: um... its.. about...how...frogs...

applejack: yes?

applebloom:how frogs...mate?

applejack: (in shocked face)

applejack: thats sick!

applejack: im gunna ask yer teacher bout dat

applebloom: OH NO NO NO NO NO PLZ NO!

applejack: why?

applebloom: becuz... she will...GIVE ME A BAD GRADE!

applejack: (confused face)

applebloom: im gettin tired (fake yawn)i think ill hit the hay

applejack: bed? before dinner?

applebloom: yeah im not hungry

jappleleack:YOU EAT YOUR APPLES RIGHT NOW YA HERE ME?!

applebloom: ok! ok!

(jappleleack shoves a box full of apples then a bucket of apples then a truck load of apples in her mouth!)

applebloom: I CONT BWEAV

applejack: GET DEM APPLES RIGHT OUT OF HER MOUTH SIS!

jappleack: hold on! she needs to chew them!

(10 minutes later)

jappleleack: im getting board (then shoves them in her mouth)

(applebloom safely swallows all the apples)

applebloom: (takes big breath then lets it out)

jappleleack: there better?

applebloom:BETTER?! I COULD OF DIED THANKS TO YA!

applejack: everypony needs to come down!

applejack: applebloom go to bed

applebloom:fine!

(applebloom walks in her room then closes the door climbs in her bed then hides under her blanket)

babs seed: what took ya so long?

applebloom: its a long story

starbreaker: ya got the map?

applebloom: yep!

scootaloo: got the food?

applebloom: yep!

applebloom: alright cutiemark crusaders and friends lets go!

(they all jump out the window)

star breaker: ok what now?

applebloom: hmm the map tells us to go east

olie: im really scared you guys

star breaker: come on ya gotta be tuff like babs!

babs seed: me tuff? (blows hair out of face)

star breaker: yeah

(babs blushes)

(then star breaker blushes)

(then they kiss)

cmc and friends: awwwwww

dark red: hmph

pipsqueak: no time for romance time for adventure!

cottonpuff: ok so lets go east

(they walk)

olie: my hooves are killing me!

cmc and friends: me to!

applebloom: i know but we gotta do this!


End file.
